blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin Laplace
Merlin Laplace '(マーリンラプラス ''Mārinrapurasu), also known as the 'Blade of Lost Dreams '(失われた夢の刃 Ushinawareta Yume no Ha) and 'Irregularity Executioner '(不規則な死刑執行人 Fukisokuna Shikei Shikkō Hito), is a former Guardian of the Gate, deployed to correct the events of the world. He is a playable character in BlazBlue OC. Personality Cheerful and friendly yet observant and cautious, Merlin has a bright vision and believes that everything has something to be learned. His curiosity, however, takes the best of him sometimes. Merlin is outgoing and cheerful, to the point where he rarely shows any sadness at any moment. He has no problems on starting a conversation and tries his best to keep a positive mood, which can lead to some problems when things need to be taken more seriously. This leads to a “blindness” and “naiveté” on his part. Under his cheerful persona, Merlin hides an observant and cautious individual that always evaluates people by their character. He also doesn’t give someone his trust once it’s lost. Merlin has a personal hatred for liars and gets irritated by the slight lie told to him. Merlin tends to be extremely curious and won’t rest until he’s satisfied. He holds within himself a desire to know every detail about something and will pursue the truth at all costs. This can lead to some risky situations because of this nature. After learning the truth of his identity, however, Merlin loses a little bit of his happiness and begins to treat himself as a device. With the understanding of his task and existence, his cheerfulness fades away and he becomes a literal "machine" only obeying orders and never questioning what could be behind what he listened, as he did before. After a conversation with Ragna and a reconciliation with Stigma, his alter ego, Merlin returns to his self, but acts more seriously and prudently. This is far more shown in Centralfiction where he is dispatched directly by Master Unit: Amaterasu to correct the Embryo, as he promises it to fix the world, but not guaranteeing that he'll follow its orders thoroughly. Powers and Abilities BlazBlue Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift Merlin is a nimble fencer. He mainly uses his rapier and kicks to fight his foes, being very acrobatic. Merlin is able to wield Ars Magus, which is the base of his Drive, '''Light Fragment (光のかけら Hikari no kake-ra). Thanks to it, he can generate light crystals. He can also shoot projectiles and place traps with those crystals, which gives him an advantage over his foes. Merlin's Ars Magus also made him develop an illusion technique similar to Neopolitan of RWBY and her Semblance, Overactive Imagniation. This allows him to create "physical illusions that can be seen by everyone". These illusions are highly convincing and shatter like glass when he dispels them or someone breaks them. Merlin can also identify any phenomena intervention that happens. He can also locate its creator and a way to breakthrough the intervention in order to return back to reality quickly. He's also able to identify people's auras easily and quickly identify whoever is coming towards him or hiding into the vicinity. That has been used by him to find Rachel Alucard when she tried to surprise attack him after his first duel against Ragna the Bloodedge. BlazBlue Chronophantasma/Centralfiction After the battle against Mu-12 and Yuuki Terumi, Merlin lost his rapier. Being an Irregularity Correction Prime Field Device, Merlin focuses on using his reformed Drive, Crest Matrix (レストマトリックス Kuresutomatorikkusu). Thanks to it, he can use Crests to create weapons, such as daggers, spears and other varieties. He also decided to not focus on a singular weapon and began to train with chops, kicks, becoming very acrobatic in the process. His Drive also allows to generate beautiful crests in a similar to Es and her Crest Arts, however his is completely weaker than hers. Merlin's Overdrive, 'Matrix Unlimited '(マトリックス無制限 Matorikkusu museigen), allows him to access and recreate the Arch-Enemy Event Weapons, with the exception of Highlander: Takemikazuchi and Corpse Burial: Requiem. However, unlike his normal weapon creation, Merlin can only use all the copies once per weapon, unable to extending it for much longer than it. Merlin retains his illusion techniques, but after his acknowledgement as an Irregularity Correction Prime Field Device by Noel, he can also use those illusions to trick people by becoming someone else. This trick isn't perfect, as Merlin's blue hair streaks will be apparent on his illusion, which means he can be easily identified if together with the original individual he's "cloning". History TBD Music Themes Trivia *Merlin's first design is a recolor of Ain from Elsword, in his Lofty: Anpassen class form. *His Guardian design is also a recolor of Ain, but this time from his Lofty: Executor class form. *His second design is also from Ein, but this time from his Erbluhen Emotion Transcendence class form. *His ending design is also from Ein, but this time from his Bluhen class form. *Canonically, Merlin's the only character without a II theme. His theme goes to a transition, while keeping the same rhythm. Miscellaneous Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue OC Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters